Ice Cream
by xHeartzBroken
Summary: After taking the little boy she was babysitting to the park, Hinata wasn't ready to see who she ran into. - Cute Naruhina Oneshot


**Authors Note: **Since I haven't written a new story in the longest time, I decided to write this little cute one shot. Sorry it's not a full story though D: I'll try to write one when I get time from school.

* * *

Song I was listening to while writing: "Swim Good" by Frank Ocean

-x-

**Ice Cream**

Hinata smiled when she walked into the house and the little boy was already sitting on the staircase with his shoes on.

"I'm sorry we called you in all of a sudden like this, but this is a very urgent family crisis." Mrs. Hokkaido said, nodding at Hinata while trying to slip her toes into her sandals. Hinata giggled.

"It's alright Mrs. Hokkaido, Koji here is my favorite little boy to baby sit. We always have the best times." Hinata said, placing her hands at her hips and turning to the little boy. "Isn't that right Koji?" The little boy nodded while walking over and outstretching his arms up to Hinata. Hinata smiled and lifted the boy up to her waist.

"He's been bugging to go to the park all day, I hope you don't mind taking him." Mrs. Hokkaido said, zipping up her jacket. Hinata nodded and softly pinched the boy's nose. "I really appreciate this, Hinata. I'll make sure to double your salary when we get back."

"Oh no, it's okay. I was only supposed to do this for a fundraiser and we already went over the needed money." Hinata said. "I only came in because I had nothing else to do today, so I guess _I_ should be paying _you_ for giving me something to do huh?" Mrs. Hokkaido giggled.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then you can leave the money-"

"But I'm not actually gonna do it though because... it was a joke..." Hinata said, slowly raising her left eyebrow. Mrs. Hokkaido's face turned a light shade of pink before she giggled again.

"Oh honey I knew that..." Mrs. Hokkaido said, awkwardly clearing her throat. "Well, I'm going to go check if my husband is ready." She said, giving Hinata and Koji a nod of her head before she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, you go do that Mrs. Hokkaido." Hinata said, placing Koji on the ground. "So, Secret Agent 399, what's our mission for today?"

"The park!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at the door.

"Alright, destination – park. What are our needed supplies to embark on this dangerous mission, Secret Agent Sir?" Hinata said, placing her hands at her hips.

"My jacket!" He exclaimed, this time pointing next to Mrs. Hokkaido's purse. Hinata nodded when she saw the dark blue coat.

"Spotted." She said, walking over to the cabinet it was on. Her eyes landed on Mrs. Hokkaido's purse and saw that it was unzipped, the two tickets to a spa & dinner at the grand opening of a new hotel in clear view. Hinata shook her head. "The least she could've done was hide that better." She picked up the boy's coat and walked back over to Koji. "Alright Agent, arms high to the sky." The boy did what he was told as Hinata placed the coat onto his body and zipped it up.

"To the park!" The boy exclaimed, running over to the door.

"Beep beep beep. Oh no, you hear that Agent 399?" Hinata said as the boy turned back to her with a nervous look. "That's code orange! It means someone is hungry!" She pointed her finger at him. "Are _you _hungry, Secret Agent Sir?"

"No, I ate already." He said, shaking his head. Hinata made a mock gasping sound as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Then is it... _me_? No, it couldn't be-" The sound of her stomach growling cut her off. "Oh no, it _is_ me!" She said, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Where do you guys keep the PB&J?"

Hinata licked the remaining peanut butter off her finger as she walked down the road to the park, Koji's hand around hers tightly. She smiled when she finally reached it.

"Alright Agent, we made it in one peace." Hinata said, looking down to the little boy. "You know what our mission is now?"

"No." The boy said looking up at her. Hinata smiled and pointed at the park.

"Have. Fun. Now go!" She said, nudging the boy towards the playground but he wouldn't budge. "What's the matter?" She asked when the boy looked up at her.

"I want ice cream." He said. Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"But it's in the middle of October..." She said. "I doubt there's any _ice_ cream being sold close by-"

"Right there." The boy said, pointing at a cart in the middle of the park with the words 'Ice Cream' written on it. Hinata widened her eyes at the amount of people were lined up for it.

"What in the hell? It's like 40 degrees out, shouldn't they all be in line for some hot chocolate?"

"Come on Hinata-Chan! Before they eat all of it!" He said, pulling at her arm. Hinata sighed and followed him to the cart. When they finally reached the part of the line where you could actually smell the ice cream, Hinata sighed again.

"Finally, we're almost up." Hinata said, giving Koji a small smile when he smiled up to her.

"Okay, what do I want?" The man in front of Hinata asked to himself, tapping his chin. "Hmm... they all look so good." He turned around to Hinata. "Hey, what do _you _think I want?" He asked her.

"Um, I have no clue, sorry." Hinata said shrugging.

"But what do you think I'd like?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't even know you, sir."

"I don't see why that would matter." He said, smiling at her while he pointed at himself. "Just look at me and make a guess." Hinata raised her eyebrow and stared at him.

"Um... Hot Fudge Vanilla Ice Cream?" She asked more then suggested.

"Alright then, one Hot Fudge Vanilla Ice Cream!" The man turned to her when he got it and smiled. "Mmm, thank you, this is amazing."

"Of course sir, alright Koji pick what you... want..." Hinata widened her eyes when it fell on bright blue ones. Naruto raised both his eyebrows at her and sort of fixed his cap with an awkward clearing of his throat.

"You pick for me, Hinata-Chan!" Koji said smiling brightly at her.

"Actually, I just realized giving you ice cream in this weather would just give you a cold and I'm not in the mood to get yelled at by your mother. How about we get _hot chocolate_ instead? Come on!" She said, nudging him out of the line.

"But I want ice cream!"

"It doesn't matter what you want now, Koji. Your health is more important. Now let's _go._"

"But you said I could get ice cream!"

"And now I'm saying you can't, now come on, people are waiting in line behind you." She said, pushing him out of the line.

"You know you could still give him ice cream and avoid me at the same time." Naruto said, giving her a sarcastic smile when she turned around to him.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you."

"Could've fooled me." He said, turning to look at Koji. "Now what do you want little man?" Koji smiled and tugged at Hinata.

"Can you pick for me, Hinata-Chan?" He asked. Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Please?"

"She doesn't want to speak to me, so I guess you're gonna have to pick yourself." Naruto said, pointing at the pictures on the cart. "As you can see, we have all the colors of the rainbow! Just pick your favorite color and there you go!"

"But I-"

"Listen little man, when you're older you'll probably understand why she doesn't want to talk to me right now. _Or_ you probably won't, because I'm still confused." Naruto said, leaning on the cart. "But a piece of advice, when you have feelings for a girl, and your instinct and guts tell you that she might actually return those feelings, _don't _believe them, because all their telling you is bull and want you to make a fool of yourself when you actually confess to the girl and have her avoid you for a week. That's a mistake I'll never make again and one I hope you don't, because it hurts, a lot." Naruto said, leaning off the cart and pointing at the ice cream. "Now what do you want?"

"It's not that I don't like you..." Hinata almost whispered. "I do.. a lot."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, leaning back on the cart. "Then tell me why instead of telling me '_I like you too, Naruto. A lot_.' you chose to ignore and avoid me for an entire week? Enlighten me, Hinata, because I'm honestly confused."

"I- I didn't think you actually did!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Why would you think I'd be lying if I came up to you, dragged you to a corner, stared sweating like _hell_, may I add, while I confessed my feelings for you?" Naruto asked, a frown forming on his features. "Do you know how much courage that takes? How much courage it took for _me _to do it?"

"Trust me, I do."

"Then WHY?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why did you avoid me?!"

"I don't know!" Hinata yelled, tears forming in her eyelids. "I guess since I've been having feelings for you since who knows when, my brain just couldn't accept that the words that were coming out of your mouth were real, that you actually meant them. I mean, really? Just now you noticed I was here?" Naruto stared at her as she wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "After all these years of trying so hard to get you to notice me, say a word meant for me to hear, try to actually get your attention and maybe one day get you to return my feelings, you chose now to do it? I mean, what ticked it Naruto? What suddenly got your attention? Because from what I remember, one week ago you were head over heels in love with Sakura. What, did she get a boyfriend or something? Did you realize you couldn't have her and decided to find someone random to like?"

"No... that's not it at all..."

"Then what _is _it Naruto?" Hinata said. "Because from what I remember, you were a loss cause that I still continued to love anyways." She wiped the remaining tear off her cheek as he raked his hand through his hair.

"I've always loved you, Hinata." Naruto almost whispered as he stared at the girl. "I just never thought someone like you would actually fall for a guy like me. I mean, you were always 'Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. So rich, so beautiful, so amazing. It's just a matter of time before she found someone to match those qualities' and I'm anything but rich, I'm not handsome, I'm far from amazing, so why would I even dream that you could actually throw a thought in my direction?" He said before shrugged. "So I guess Sakura was my distraction. I tried to focus on her, try to get myself to actually love her the way I would say I do so that these feelings for you would someday go away. But it wouldn't, because everytime my eyes landed on you, my heart would start thumping faster then anything. That's when I started realizing no matter how much I would try, I would still only have feelings for you, and you only." He said. Hinata stared at him quietly as he started scratching the back of his head. "Damn, if I only knew earlier how you felt about me too, I would've probably confessed to you years ago." Hinata giggled.

"At least you had the courage to do it.." She said, staring down at her feet. "I could never do it."

"Well you did now, didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smile on his features. Hinata looked up at him and smiled back. "So I guess this is the start of something new, huh?"

"Woah there Naruto, let's take this slow okay?" She said, causing him to chuckle.

"Not as slow as this line I hope!" Someone yelled from the line.

"Yeah, you guys showed your love for each other, now can you get the damn ice cream and get the hell out of here? My daughters hungry!" Someone else yelled.

"Damn, I completely forgot about the line there for a minute." Naruto said, turning back down to Koji. "Did you decide on what you wanted little man?" The boy smiled.

"Nope, I'm all good." He said, looking back up at Hinata. "You can take me home now." Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"No more ice cream?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nope not anymore, I'm tired now." He said smiling at her. Hinata slowly nodded.

"Alright then.." She said, turning back up to Naruto.

"Tomorrow, after school, what's better for you, Leafs Bridge Cafe or Singfu's Restaurant?" Naruto asked as he scooped some vanilla ice cream for the next costumer.

"Oh, so you suddenly think I'll go on a date with you?" Hinata asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow and a small grin.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, you _are _my girlfriend now." He said as Hinata raised both of her eyebrows. He winked at her before turned back to the ice cream at his hand. "There you go, that'll be $2.25." He said to the costumer.

"I like Leafs Bridge Cafe." She said, causing him to turn back to her when he got the money.

"Then Leafs Bridge Cafe it is." He said, smiling at her.

"Meet me at the back entrance of the school?" She said. "That way Neji won't see us." She told him when she saw him raise his eyebrow.

"That would be a problem." He said. "I'll write it down so I don't forget." She giggled.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you then." She said, waving at him. She turned away when he waved back, grabbing hold of Koji's hand. When they put a good distance between them and Naruto, she turned down to the boy.

"Thank you, Koji." She said, squeezing the little boys hand lightly.

"For what?" He asked, looking up at her. She smiled, picking up the boy.

"For being my favorite little boy in the world." She said, spinning him around once. "Now let's go surprise your parents at the spa."


End file.
